Break ups lead to love
by savage100
Summary: Instead of ninja schools being mixed, they are separated into boys and girls. It is like this until they reach the age of 16, when the academies mix. Sakura meets Naruto and Sasuke for the first time and there may be some love in the air...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, this is my first fanfiction so I would really appreciate feedback and reviews on what you thought.

Rated: M includes lemons.

Summary: Instead of ninga schools being mixed, they are separated into boys and girls. It is like this until they reach the age of 16, when the academies mix. Sakura meets Naruto and Sasuke for the first time and there may be some love in the air...

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

Chapter 1

"Hey Sasuke, wake up!" Naruto whispered in his ear.

"Huh?" Sasuke replied warily. Naruto was getting agitated

"It's Monday you twat, the academies mix today and our new roommates getting here in like, a half hour!"

30 minutes later Naruto and Sasuke were waiting patiently in their dorm for their roommate to arrive. Naked posters hung off the wall besides Naruto's bed, along with empty beer cans crowding the floor around it. Sasuke's side lay tidy and bare, except for a lamp and several magazines piled high on his bedside table.

Their dorm was small but cosy and was more private than most apartments. They had an en suite bathroom that was overflowing with hair gels, creams, styling waxes and soaps and a basic kitchen consisting of a kettle, fridge, toaster and enough instant ramen to last a life time. Study books lay sprawled across the coffee table and dirty clothing spilled over the top of the laundry basket, begging to be washed.

The silence was broken when Naruto awkwardly asked "so... do you think the new girl will be hot?"

"Naruto?! you know I can't be thinking about that, not after Ino" Naruto's face reddened as he remembered the messy breakup Sasuke and Ino had gone through and fidgeted uncomfortably until they heard a gentle knock at the door.

In walked Sakura Haruno, strands of cherry blossom coloured hair were caught in her eyelashes and twitched frantically as she blinked, the rest fell loosely down her back and chest. Her eyes were huge and the colour of the crystal clear ocean. Naruto- having not seen a girl in months- stared, open mouthed at her bulging chest, which she noticed and became embarrassed, she tried to ignore. she wore a tight red dress, which continued down to her knees leaving the rest of her legs bare.

"Hi" she started boldly "...I guess I'll be living with you now"


	2. Chapter 2

Once Sakura had settled in and emptied her suitcase into her draws, she decided to take a shower. "So, what d'you think of Sakura?" Asked Sasuke, with little enthusiasm. "Man, she's smokin' hot, great butt and nice tits her legs are sexy... but..."

"But what?" Sasuke questioned.

"Well, did you see the size of her forehead?! Holy shit Sasuke, it's fuckin' massive! But what do you think?"

Sasuke lay, uninterested on his bed, "not that I care, because of this breakup and all, but... well I don't know... she's cute I suppose. But nothing could ever happen anyway, she-"

Sakura stepped out of the bathroom, her hair was dripping wet but her soft pyjamas clung to her cold body, and hugged her tightly. "You guys want some jasmine tea?" She asked shyly. Naruto gave no response as he was concentrating on... other things, but Sasuke nodded politely.

Later that night, Sasuke lay awake in bed unable to sleep, he looked across the room, only to see Naruto fast asleep, snoring gently. He didn't dare look down to Sakura's bed, in the chance that she may be awake and see him watching her. Suddenly a thought came into his mind that made him wince. Tomorrow night Naruto was sleeping over at Shikamaru's, leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone for the evening... great! Just what he needed, an awkward night with him and a girl, just after a painful finish to a long relationship... that should be fun!

Sasuke awoke the next morning to the sound of Sakura banging loudly on the bathroom door. "NARUTO?! Hurry the fuck up or we're gonna be late, do you actually understand that?!"

"Wow" Sasuke thought "she seems to have settled in rather quickly!"

Finally the door swung open and Naruto walked out, grinning "jeez calm down Sakura, I was just getting my hair sorted" She clenched her fists but managed to calm herself and say. "Well congratulations, what you've achieved in 45 minutes, most people wake up looking like, happy? Oh and if you don't mind, I would love to use the bathroom now" As she said this she slipped past him and slammed the door fiercely behind her, locking it angrily.

Sasuke smirked meanly, as Naruto stood there, half in shock of what happened "umm..." Naruto murmured "well, I better be off for class now, so I'll see you later then" his face, hot with embarrassment.

Once Naruto had left, Sasuke lay motionless in bed. He had a different time table to Naruto and didn't need to get up until later.

He daydreamed for half an hour or so, the gentle pitter-patter of the shower, soothing him. Until abruptly, the shower turned off and Sakura stepped nosily out of the bathroom. Without facing her, Sasuke could see the loose blue towel just below her shoulder blades, the rest of her naked body, dripping wet. "oh god" he thought panicking, "she must not know I'm here" She was quietly humming to herself when her towel dropped to the floor.

First he saw her shoulder blades, he then carried on down her spine to her lower back, looking lower and lower, digging himself deeper and deeper into a hole. He carried on looking at her, he was sitting up now. Finally he was down to her bum, it was slightly red, because of the heat of the shower, but- Before he could linger any more at the sight of her arse, he sprang from his bed, ran to the bathroom, and locked himself inside.

In the process of this, Sakura screamed and grabbed the towel from the floor to cover herself. Sasuke sat of the edge of the bath, head in hands, feeling like dying.


	3. Chapter 3

After their dramatic meeting that morning, Sasuke and Sakura acted normally for the rest of the day until Naruto returned home. "Hey you guys, I'm off to Shikamaru's, for the night, ok?" Sakura was silent but Sasuke, practically whispered "yeah, sure Naruto, see you tomorrow" Naruto was about to leave when he casually said " oh by the way you guys, no fucking, ok?" As he said this he left the dorm, sniggering to himself.

The awkwardness was unbearable, but for the rest of the day the managed to keep out of each other's way. Sasuke even held off having a shower until Sakura left to go to class, just incase they had another... mishap.

But later that evening they both knew they would have to talk "ok Sasuke, let's cut the crap, we're gonna have to talk sometime so... so... how've you been lately?" Sasuke was slightly shockd at her quick attempt to make conversation but replied, "to be honest not to good, you see I just broke u with my ex, and I suppose I'm not taking it too well." She wasn't facing him, as she was washing up, but Sasuke saw her flinch slightly when he said this.

"oh well... god Sasuke I'm sorry I really didn't mean to-" Sakura was cut off by Sasuke, embarrassed that he had made her uncomfortable. Saying "no, don't worry, really! How are you doing though?" Sakura replied "well... likewise really, I just ended a relationship with Rocklee, that didn't really go down very nicely"

Sasuke sat staring at her, in horror "YOU went out with LEE?! Like bushy brows lee? Seriously, I can see you broke up with him, I mean you're hot and he's, well he's in a different league!" Sasuke suddenly realised he was going overboard and stopped his exclaiming.

Time passed quickly and Sasuke and Sakura chatted for hours. Once they had eaten they got into their beds and lay still in the darkness, not knowing what to say, but both knowing that they were awake.

Naruto came in bright and early the next day. Sakura had already gone to her class, but Sasuke was eating cereal at the table, whilst listening to the people next door arguing. Naruto rushed in and ran straight to Sasuke, making his jump at his sudden entrance. He sat down hurriedly, he was panting wildly, as if he had just run from somewhere. At first Sasuke and Naruto just stared at each other until eventually Naruto said quickly "I fucked Hinata." Sasuke's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Shit Naruto, if you get found out you'll have to leave the academy, and worst Neji would kill you!" Naruto moaned at the thought and rested his head on the table.

Moment of silence passed until, the question had to be asked "so... how was your first time?" Naruto smiled slightly and answered "man... it was great... I mean, like really great! And I really think it could be more than just a onetime thing, you know?" Sasuke imitated vomiting at the cheesiness of what Naruto said, got up, laughing, and went to class.


	4. Chapter 4

Days went by quickly, with little happening. Naruto occasionally visited Hinata, every time getting riskier, but they were happy together, and the rules of the academy couldn't break the up. Sakura and Sasuke grew closer, but both of them knew it was too soon after a relationship for anything to happen.

After a long days training with Kakashi, Sasuke came home late, only to find Sakura sitting uncomfortably on the edge of her bed He walked over and sat down beside her. Not knowing what to say, she said "so, how did you and Ino break up?" She knew it wasn't her business but she had to know. "I came home one night, and she was in bed, with Kiba" Sasuke sounded ashamed as he said this and looked only at the floor as he did so. Sakura gasped quietly and apologised to Sasuke for asking.

"How did it happen with you and Lee?" Sakura knew the question was coming. She stood up and walked to the kitchen. She couldn't tell him something as personal, as embarrassing as that. "C'mon Sakura, you can tell me, I mean, it can't be that bad!" Sasuke smiled shyly and tapped the bed besides himself, beckoning her to come and sit down.

Sakura did as she was told and sat heavily next to him. She took a deep breath and spoke "let's just say, that Lee... wasn't interested in the... physical side of our relationship" Sasuke saw the cringing expression on her face and decided it was the right time to hold in his screeching laughter.

After Sakura's face had returned to its normal shade of pink, Sasuke went to stand up and make dinner but Sakura blurted out "I just really think I need some..." She hesitated "... some rebound sex!"

They sat silently looking, staring at each other. Both knowing what was soon to happen.

Sasuke leant forward, closer and closer to her. It felt like it took a millions years to reach her. But finally, he touched his lips upon hers. She didn't pull away like he feared she would, instead she moved closer to him, until she pushed him back onto the bed. they lay there, kissing. She tried to speak but this just enabled Sasuke tongue to enter her mouth.

Sakura jumped up abruptly, unable to process what had just happened. She turned away from him, but before she could speak, Sasuke came up behind her and pressed against her. He gently brushed her hair to the side and slowly began kissing up her neck. Not roughly, but just enough to touch her.

Her toes curled in her shoes as he moved his hands from her thighs up to her hips and finally, her bobs. He caressed and rubbed them, and at the same time still kissing and licking her neck. Sakura closed her eyes and turned to face him. They continued kissing each other, occasionally she would bite his lip playfully and she would feel him smile.

He had one hand in her hair and the other squeezing her butt, he held her and protected her and she did so back. But they were forced to part as they lay back on the bed and Sakura stretched up her arms to take off her shirt. She wore nothing underneath and her nipples grew erect as the pleasure intensified.

He cupped her breasts, tweaking the nipples and rubbing them between his fingers, and finally took his shirt off as well. Sakura touched his muscles and raked her fingers down them. He was getting hard, she could tell. She slowly, Slowly ran her fingers down his chest to his crotch and unzipped his trousers. Soon all of their clothing was off and they pressed against each other in a tangle of sweaty bodies.

Sasuke went to put a condom on when Sakura stopped him "wait..." she murmured "I've never done this before..." He smiled sexily and breathed "don't worry, I'll go easy on you"


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke leant forward, closer and closer to her. It felt like it took a millions years to reach her. But finally, he touched his lips upon hers. She didn't pull away like he feared she would, instead she moved closer to him, until she pushed him back onto the bed. they lay there, kissing. She tried to speak but this just enabled Sasuke tongue to enter her mouth.

Sakura jumped up abruptly, unable to process what had just happened. She turned away from him, but before she could speak, Sasuke came up behind her and pressed against her. He gently brushed her hair to the side and slowly began kissing up her neck. Not roughly, but just enough to touch her.

Her toes curled in her shoes as he moved his hands from her thighs up to her hips and finally, her boobs. He caressed and rubbed them, and at the same time still kissing and licking her neck. Sakura closed her eyes and turned to face him. They continued kissing each other, occasionally she would bite his lip playfully and she would feel him smile.

He had one hand in her hair and the other squeezing her butt, he held her and protected her and she did so back. But they were forced to part as they lay back on the bed and Sakura stretched up her arms to take off her shirt. She wore nothing underneath and her nipples grew erect as the pleasure intensified.

He cupped her breasts, tweaking the nipples and rubbing them between his fingers, and finally took his shirt off as well. Sakura touched his muscles and raked her fingers down them. He was getting hard, she could tell. She slowly, Slowly ran her fingers down his chest to his crotch and unzipped his trousers. Soon all of their clothing was off and they pressed against each other in a tangle of sweaty bodies.

Sasuke went to put a condom on when Sakura stopped him "wait..." she murmured "I've never done this before..." He smiled sexily and breathed "don't worry, I'll go easy on you"

SASUKES P.O.V

I rolled the condom onto my dick and crawled back onto of her and rubbed her clit, to make it less painful and then eased inside of her. Fuck she was tight, as I grew faster and faster, harder and harder she tipped her head back and moaned.

I was never that good at sex, until I became a jounin. You see, I use my sharigan as a special technique of mine. My eyes glowed red and I was suddenly able to read her body and respond to it. I knew what felt good, and what hurt.

I used my fingers as well, adding to the pleasure, until she screamed my name, at the top of her voice. I changed position, so we were sitting upright and using my sharigan, I could tell she was close to climax. I responded to this by thrusting into her faster and harder until...

SAKURAS P.O.V

I grabbed the head board and held on tightly, it was unbearable, he moved with me and acted upon my groans. At first it hurt and I winced when he pushed in, I began to feel something I had never felt before. Pleasure so strong I screamed his name, urging him on. I felt sweaty and wet and dug my nails deep into his muscular shoulders.

I felt so needy and it became stronger and stronger until I finally came. It was a sensation I could never explain, he knew I was done and so pulled out of me, leaving a wet trail against my thighs. But I could tell he wasn't done, he took off the condom and tied a knot in the top, throwing it in the bin.

He was still hard and so I slid down the bed and licked and sucked his dick. I hollowed my cheeks sucking harder until he came, groaning. I pulled back cum smeared across my face. I wiped my face with my arm, and crawled back up to the top of the bed. We shared a kiss, before drifting off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura woke up, clinging to Sasuke's chest. She watched him sleeping, before tiptoeing to the bathroom to brush her teeth as she had a bad case of morning breath. She re-entered the bedroom, Sasuke sat naked on the edge of the bed, putting on his underwear. His face lit up when he saw her and he kissed her lustfully when she walked over and sat on his lap.

They lay back onto bed kissing each other, passionately and snuggling close. Just as things were getting heated- "guys I'm back I- HOLY SHIT! Fuck man, I'm sorry I'll just eave you two and just umm... urhh" Sakura screamed and diving under the covers, hoping to be unseen until Naruto left quickly.

Just weeks after, it was clear that Sakura and Sasuke were in love- much to Naruto's annoyance as he was endlessly walking in on his butt naked friends, and had trouble sleeping, due to the moaning. He was also pissed because they spent every waking minute together, training together, eating together. They were inseparable.

A/N: Ok so that's it, not sure about the ending so may write more (if you want me to write more please comment!) Ohh and Naruto and Hinata also end up together - but not as clingy as the other two- thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it J


End file.
